narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Icha Icha
Icha Icha (イチャイチャ, Icha Icha) is a series of newly starting novels written by Kurōn Yasei. Little is known about the plot, but it is known to be about a passionate love between a man and a woman. They are meant for people of 18 and over. Known Books * : The first book to appear in the series. This book introduces main characters Elizabeth and Tristin as they fall in love and experience the pleasures that come with a commitment, as well as the hardships. * : (Soon to come!) * : (Soon to come!) * Icha Icha Strap: (Soon to come!) * : (Soon to come!) Book Synopsis Icha Icha Paradise *'Prologue(1-10):' In the prologue of the book, we are introduced to our main characters of this installment of the Icha Icha series. The female of our story is a single business woman by the name of Elizabeth, whom is on her way to a prosperous future. The male is one named Tristin, a name that has brought constant bullying upon him his whole life. Unlike his soon-to-be counterpart, Tristin is forced to go from job to job, living in an apartment building within the much more residental district. But then luck shone upon Tristin, an opening as an errand boy for a business company. In a turn of fate, our two main characters run into each other and, seeing as Tristin is dressed within a suit, she assumes that he is a man of the same social class. The prologue ends with Tristin helping Elizabeth home and asking her out to dinner, which she replies to with a yes. *'Chapter One(11-25): '''This chapter opens a few days later, one day before the date between Tristin and Elizabeth, showing Tristin panic about trying to impress the young business woman. The first few pages of this chapter show Tristin visiting his friends and grandparents, looking for advice as to how to impress Elizabeth. In the end, he decides that at the end of their date, he plans on telling her the truth about himself. The next few pages show Elizabeth the day before, gossiping with her friends about the wonderful ''businessman ''known as Tristin. The women give Elizabeth dating tips and a series of tests to put him through the night of her date. The last pages of this chapter consist of their date, which goes well, besides a few awkward moments between the two. At the end, as Tristin walks Elizabeth home once more, they seal their goodbye with a kiss, Tristin never telling her the truth. * '''Chapter Two(26-40): '''This chapter's first scene is set out before them, Tristin sitting in nothing but his boxers on the edge of a bed that is not his own, the sun just rising through the cracks of the curtain. He then proceeds to seemingly break the fourth wall, addressing someone as ''you. ''It then becomes obvious that he is talking to himself, pondering on how he ended up in the position that he was in right now. The scene then would seemingly fade to black and a flashback would begin. He describes how over the past week they've seen each other night after night. The first flashback is four days before the current time, going into details on how the two shared drinks and she used the forbidden move ''lick which caused him to Squirtle inside of her Meowth. ''The night after is no less intimate, as it's his turn up to bat. Although he tries to explore her like Dora, he fails at first before summoning up the skills he saw within some of his favorite ''books. And then that's when they get to tonight. The day was spent together, and the night was spent together. This party started at the front door and didn't stop at the bed, as Tristin says. It was both of their first times, and second, and third, then fourth. And after their last toss about in the shower, Tristin it stuck thinking about what he has done, and how he has lied to her still. And that's where the chapter ends, right where it started, with Tristin swearing to get himself a real job. * Chapter Three(41-55): (The book may be finished IC, but you'll have to wait for me to finish this.) * Chapter Four(56-70): * Chapter Five(71-85): * Chapter Six(86-100): * Chapter Seven(101-115): * Chapter Eight(116-130): * Chapter Nine(130-150):